My Bloody Luv
by Pyromagnet
Summary: The first time I heard this song I imaged this story right off the bat and I had to write it down. It's kind of sad but then again most of my stories are.


Disclaimer: I have no claim over these lyrics, which are from Good Charlotte and  
characters from the show Yugioh or any of their originality. Furthermore I  
will gain no profits from this endeavor so I cannot suffer any liabilities from  
the court of law, or in other words, not mine, don't sue, I only own a single  
franc.  
  
Author's note: "speaking" 'thoughts' -on the phone- ^song lyrics^ just so you know.  
Now onto the fic.  
  
My Bloody Luv  
  
Lightening flashes. Through the window she sees Yugi holding Yami. Yami's head leans against Yugi's shoulder. There is blood staining Yami's shirt and Yugi's hands. He gently rocks his dark back and forth whispering sweet nothings against his hair.  
  
^Oh my love please don't cry.  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life^.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She placed her foot on his stomach. She aimed the gun at his chest in a two-handed grip. "He's mine now as he would have been if you'd never came!" She whispered ferociously through clenched teeth. She squeezed the trigger and shot the boy. She jumped out of the already open window as a scream tore through the air and echoed with the wind. She ran through the woods to bury the gun and gloves she used to kill him.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Yugi tries to stop the blood running from Yami's wound. The phone rings and a dazed Yugi answers, -Hello?-  
  
-Hi Yugi. It's Tea what's going on?-  
  
-It's Yami; he's hurt someone shot him. I don't know I was in my room and then I heard a shot and he's bleeding everywhere.- Yugi cries almost dropping the phone as blood started to come out of Yami's mouth.  
  
-Oh my gosh! I am coming right over just keep pressure on the wound.- Tea hangs up the phone.  
  
^I ripped out his throat  
And called you on the telephone  
To take off my disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry^  
  
Yugi just drops the phone by his side and hugs Yami tighter repeating, "It will be okay. Everything will be okay." Yugi was in so much shock that he didn't notice Yami desperately trying to tell him something.  
  
Yami tries again to tell Yugi who shot him but he is I too much pain. He couldn't even form the words. He feels so weak that he can't speak through their link either. He could feel the life fleeting from him.  
  
Yugi's head turns to show the tears on his face to see Tea walking into his room. Yugi breathes a sigh of relief, while Yami's eyes seem to widen in horror.  
  
^When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time^  
  
"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Tea asks running to hug Yugi. Yugi shakes his head and hugs Yami tighter.  
  
"Have you called the police yet?" Tea asks looking at Yami to see where he was shot. Yugi shakes his head no again.  
  
Tea spies the phone on the floor and grabs it. She dials the police, -Hello someone's been shot.-  
  
-Where?-  
  
-The game shop.- Tea pauses to say the rest of the address but the police officer on the phone interrupts to ask,  
  
-The one where the Moutos live?-  
  
-You know the place?- Tea asks slightly confused as to why a cop would know this address specifically.  
  
-We'll send a few officers right over.- The policeman hangs up.  
  
^Singing.  
Oh my love please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all; I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight^  
  
"Don't worry, they're coming." Tea says in an attempt to comfort Yugi, "Let me hold that for you." She gently takes the bloody shirt that Yugi had been holding against Yami's wound. Yugi lets her and moves to take Yami's hand into one of his own.  
  
Yami takes a sharp intake of breath as Tea puts pressure not on the wound to stop it from bleeding but by it to make sure more blood flows. He moans deeply in pain. Yugi tightens his grip on Yami thinking that it was just pain from the wound and not Tea inflicting it.  
  
Tea glances out the window to see the flashing lights of the police coming towards the game shop. She runs down to the front door to show the police up to Yami's room. They come and look at Yami. A few hiss to see such a young boy shot.  
  
"What happened here?" the police officer in charge asks. Tea tries to explain to the best of her knowledge which isn't much.  
  
A police man who had been outside came in to say, "The ambulance is here."  
  
^There was police and flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night  
And the headlines read "a lover died"  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find  
  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine the night he died  
  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine one last time^  
  
The men from the ambulance brought a stretcher to put Yami on but couldn't because Yugi wouldn't let go.  
  
"Please sir you have to let go if you want us to help him." One of the man tells Yugi. Yugi thought, 'They can't help him, I don't want to lose him.'  
  
Tea tries to help in prying Yugi off of Yami. 'I won't let all my hard work go to waste.' She thought to herself.  
  
^Singing, oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life; I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right, all I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight...^  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She followed them home from the movie theater. She crept closer as they opened the door into the game shop. Then she climbed up the ladder that was being used to repaint something on one side of the building to get to the window in Yami's room.  
  
She opened Yami's window and fell into the room just as Yami walked in. Yami started to walk towards her but stopped when he saw the gun on her hands. Yami gulped, "Tea, what are you doing?"  
  
"Lie down on the floor!" Tea ordered Yami. He took a tentative step forward, " Tea." he stopped as Tea moved closer with the gun and said, "Now!"  
  
Yami laid on his back on the floor and pleaded, "Please Tea think about what you are doing. Please don't do this." He began to sit up and she placed her foot on his stomach.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
^He dropped you off I followed him home  
  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you^  
  
The medics have to work around Yugi to get to Yami. Unfortunately it doesn't look to good for the boy. The bullet has punctured a lung.  
  
"Come on Yugi you have to move if you want them to save Yami." Tea says. Finally she manages to tear him away from Yami's body. She holds him in a hug like grip. Yugi tries to fight to get away from her but ends up collapses against her because he was so exhausted.  
  
Tea makes soothing sounds as she turns so that Yugi can't see Yami. She smiles at Yami as she strokes his light's hair. The medics swarm around Yami and then take a few steps back as they realize it's too late.  
  
^Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight^  
  
Yami tries to reach Yugi with his hand but can't. He breathes, "No, Yugi." And then he dies gone from his light life forever.  
  
Yugi manages to get away from Tea and falls back to Yami's side. Yugi hugs his dark's dead body and cries, "No, Yami!"  
  
^Tonight...^ 


End file.
